


No More Holding Back

by Kryst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, No Plot, Pure Smut, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryst/pseuds/Kryst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally makes a move. (This is an excuse to write smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I've been reading for years and finally felt compelled enough to write something of my own. Its not the best, but I finally had to let my own smut flow =-) Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

"But I don't understand, Dean?" Cas tilted his head the way he always did when he was confused, waiting for an answer.  
"It’s not that complicated Cas. Sam and I just need some space once in a while. He's just two rooms over. No big deal. If you're so worried about that moose being all alone then go stay with him." Dean regretted his words the second he spat them out. The last thing he wanted was for Cas to leave. In fact, the whole reason Dean wanted separate rooms was to have Cas alone. He hoped Cas wouldn't follow his suggestion.

Cas pursed his lips together a furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't move. After a few too many seconds of silence for Dean's liking, Cas said, "I'm not worried about Sam. I'm sure he's fine."

Now that Dean had Cas alone for sure, he was nervous. About a month ago he decided he needed to finally do something about his insane attraction to Cas, but he wasn't sure how to do that. He'd been with countless women, and never had a problem approaching any of them, but that was different. Sure, it might sting his ego if he was turned down, but they never really meant anything to him. Cas, on the other hand, meant the world to him. He was all he could think about, so much so it was driving him mad. The dreams that were so vivid he'd wake up in sticky shorts; the inability to focus on anyone else in a room but Cas, and having to awkwardly explain himself without giving away what he was really thinking. About those bright blue eyes staring into his and how he wanted to feel every inch of the angel. 

Cas seemed to always be standing closer to Dean than he did to anyone else, and he couldn't be imagining the sex eyes or the constant attention Cas seemed to reserve just for Dean. Cas once said the two of them shared a more profound bond, and Dean hoped that bond would turn physical tonight. 

Ok. Time to lay it all out. Time to make his move and hope for the best. 

"Hey Cas," Dean walked over the where the angel was standing, examining a shitty print of field of flowers hung on the motel wall. He smiled to himself, loving the way Cas could find everything so interesting, even a faded picture by no one special hanging on the grit stained walls of another cheap motel on the outskirts of another nameless town.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas turned to face his favorite hunter, who stopped only a few inches in front of him. 

Dean didn't know what to say. Everything he had planned out flew out of his head and left him speechless. All he could think about was the beautiful angel standing so close to him. He saw Cas's eye begin to squint as he waited for the words that wouldn't come out. 

_Fuck it_ , Dean thought, as he closed the small space between them and kissed the lips he has been staring at for years, finally tasting them.

He felt Cas stiffen as he attempted to deepen the kiss, only to feel nothing at all as Cas pulled back. He looked at him with shocked eyes, and all Dean could do was fight the urge to run out of the room.

They were both silent, and Dean was thinking of how he would bullshit his was out of this, when Cas suddenly leaned in and cautiously kissed the hunter back. It was soft and questioning, but quickly deepened as Dean kissed Cas back. He brought his hand up to grab Cas's hair gently as he slid his tongue into Cas's mouth. Cas moaned at the intrusion, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to Dean's groin. Cas put both his hands on Dean's hips, trying to ground himself from the sudden lightheaded feeling that over came him. In all of his centuries of existence, Cas never knew anything could feel this amazing.

When they both finally came up for air, their eyes locked. "Cas, I've wanted you for so long. I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold back anymore."

Cas smiled, "It has been difficult for me, too, Dean. Perhaps we shouldn't hold back anymore."

That was all it took. Dean kissed his angel hard as Cas pulled their bodies close. Dean's cock swelled and hardened in seconds, already aching for friction. Dean thrust his hips into Cas, feeling Cas's hardness against his own. They both moaned at the feeling, making their intentions and desires clear. Dean began to strip off Cas's trench coat as they stumbled the few feet back to the bed, throwing it to the floor, then starting on the blue tie that was never in place. They tore at each other’s clothes, letting them fall wherever they landed, until they were both in only their boxers. Dean looked at the man standing before him. He’d never seen a sexier and more beautiful image. Dean didn’t care that he’d never been with, or even thought of another man this way, because he did now and Cas was all he wanted.

Dean turned, and pushed Cas gently onto the bed. He knelt down, kissing Cas’s neck, loving the moan he got in return. He made his way down Cas’s body, sucking the skin he’d thought of for so long. He slipped his fingers into the boxers that were in his way, pulled them down, relieving the hard, long cock that he was after. Dean had never done this before, but all he wanted right now was to make his angel feel good. He looked up into Cas’s blue eyes, seeing the desire in them, as he flicked his tongue out to lick the slit of his cock. He could taste the precum already, and wanted more. As Cas moaned louder and louder, Dean swallowed him down as much as he could. He hallowed his cheeks, sucking and licking, swallowing Cas’s head as it hit the back of his throat. 

Cas pulled on Dean’s hair, lifting him up to look at him. He was trembling with ecstasy, as he fought the urge to push Dean’s mouth down until he lost control.

Instead, Cas raised Dean to his level, and kissed him passionately, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He rolled them over, hovering over Dean now. “Let me make you feel good, Dean.” Cas began move slowly down Dean’s body, just as Dean had done to him. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, and felt Dean’s hand at the back of his head as he released a load moan. Cas bit down gently, feeling his dick twitch at the sounds coming out of the hunter’s mouth. He finally made his way down, removing Dean’s boxers and taking the hard member before him into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, loving the sounds coming from Dean, his hand tightening his grip in Cas’s hair.

Dean was lost in the feeling of Cas thrusting his hand up and down his throbbing cock, when he suddenly felt a warm wet sensation at his entrance. “Ooooh fuck, Cas!” 

Cas began lapping at Dean’s hole, prodding his tongue in as he felt Dean writhe and tremble at his motions. The moans coming from Dean was music to Cas; hearing his name mixed in made his dripping dick throb. Cas licked his finger and slowly began to push into Dean’s hole, past the tight muscle, until he was as deep as he could go. Building up speed, Cas pushed in and out, loving the noised Dean was making as he began to thrust back onto his finger. Cas added a second finger, scissoring and twisting them, adding a third. 

“Fuck Cas.” Dean whimpered loudly, not caring who heard, only wanting more, “Ooh, Fuck. Fuck me Cas. Please baby.” Dean couldn’t take anymore teasing, he needed to feel his angel inside him and he needed it now. 

Cas withdrew his fingers, licking once more at Dean’s hole, sending a shiver down Dean’s arched spine. He raised himself up, lined his rock hard cock with Dean’s entrance, and slowly pushed in. They both moaned as Cas filled Dean and began thrusting in and out of his hunter, gaining speed and force. He lifted Dean’s ass up slightly, hitting Dean’s prostate. Dean had never felt anything like this before. His body was trembling as Cas hit his prostate over and over, knowing he wouldn’t last long. 

“Fuck Cas! Baby I’m gonna-“ Cas grabbed Dean’s throbbing dick, pumping hard with his thrusts. He heard Dean moan loudly as he came hard, shooting his seed over his chest and Cas’s hand. The sight of Dean cuming sent Cas over the edge, and he filled Dean’s ass with this hot cum, pumping into him, riding out his orgasm. 

He removed himself from Dean and lowering himself to kiss his hunter gently.

They lied on the bed, catching their breath and shaking from the sudden exhaustion their orgasms had caused. 

Dean turned to Cas, a smirk on his face, “Cas, where the hell did you learn to do all of that? That was amazing.” 

In his signature serious tone Cas answered, “I learned it from the pizza man.”


End file.
